Those Ruby High Heels Will Be Mine!
Glorija: Now I have the fishing rod, and I'm in the balloon! Now all I have to do is raise up a house, then release it onto Ilena! *raises a random house with a fishing rod, then drops it onto Ilena, who is walking past* Ilena: Oof! *dies after being crushed by a falling house* Glorija: Perfect! *jumps out of the balloon and takes the red high heels off Ilena's feet* Now I have those shoes! *puts them on* I feel sleepy... *goes to sleep on a bench* Glorija: Prissy, I have a feeling we're not in Hartlania City anymore. Wait, was that your name? Alina: WELCOME TO LUNCHKINLAND GLORIJA I SEE THAT YOU HAVE ROBBED THE CORPSE OF ILENA CONGRATULATIONS ON KILLING HER Lunchkin: we thank you very swee- Naomi: WHERE'S MY BFF?! Glorija: i, uh, kinda...dropped a house on her? Naomi: YOU DESERVE DEATH! Alina: oh shut up or else I'll destroy your cellphone Naomi: *shooketh* OH NO, PLEASE DON'T! *cries* BYE GLORIJA BUT I'LL BE BACK SOON Glorija: ok Naomi: I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY AND YOUR BOA CONSTRICTOR TOO Alina: byeeeeeee ���� Lunchkins: FOLLOW THE PEE COVERED ROAD the intersection Glorija: which way do i go now? Nina: *points right* you could go that way *points left* but the other way works too Glorija: uhh i need ONE answer. are you playin' a prank or can't you make up your mind? Nina: i don't even have a mind to make up so... Glorija: don't worry, the wizard of oz will get you a brain Nina: to oz? Glorija: TO OZ! the forest Glorija: is im hungry i need an apple *plucks an apple off a tree* Tina: bitch that's MY stuff so don’t you fuckin dare eat it *pelts glorija and nina with apples* Glorija: wait a minute nina, i see a teenage girl, a tin girl! Zoë: OIL CAN Glorija: Oil can? Glorija and Nina: WHAT THE HELL?! Zoë: oil can Glorija: ok *oils Zoe's face* Zoë: oh much better but you only oiled my face oil me everywhere please Glorija: *oils the rest of Zoe's body* is this good enough Zoë: oh just perfect i've been holding that phone up forever Glorija: why, great! Zoë: i ain’t got a heart, i'm not evil, i just don't have one because i'm made of tin Tina: why? Zoë: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ASK ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL WHACK YOU WITH MY PHONE Glorija and Tina: NO HEART?! Zoë: No heart - only tin. And as long as I have no heart, I can never love my lunchkin laddie. *cries* I used to carve his name into every tree! Glorija and Tina: so anyway we can bring you to oz where you'll get a heart Zoë: sure! the pee covered road Glorija, Tina and Zoë: OOOOOOOOO-slips-OZ! Glorija: Will we meet any wild animals? Zoë: We might, but mostly lions and tigers and bears. Glorija: Lions? Tina: And tigers? Zoë: And bears? Glorija: OH CRAP! All: Lions and tigers and bears, Glorija: Oh crap! All: Lions and tigers and bears, Glorija: Oh crap! All: Lions and tigers and bears, Glorija: Oh craaaaap! Slađana: AAAAAAAAA A BOA CONSTRICTOR *runs around like a deranged lunatic* Glorija: It's okay, he's my pet, and he won't hurt you. Slađana: OK BUT I'M STILL SCARED Tina: But you're a lion! Zoë: Man up, sis! Slađana: I CANT BECAUSE I AINT GOT NO COURAGE Glorija, Tina and Zoë: We can bring you to the Wizard of Oz where you'll get courage! Slađana: THAT SOUNDS SCARY Glorija: Don't worry, it won't be scary. the girls' toilets Naomi: So! You won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you, then. I'll take care of you now instead of later! Hah! When I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in Oz! And now, my beauties! Something with poison in it, I think. With poison in it, but attractive to the eye - and soothing to the smell! Poppies! Poppies! Poppies! the poppy field Luna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Tina: What's up with her? Slađana: Just a deranged lunatic... Luna: DAMN RIGHT I AIN'T GOT NO SANITY Zoë: Well, that explains a lot... Luna: You see, I was in a bus crash when I was 3, and it mucked up my brain a LOT. Glorija: Well, the Wizard of Oz will give you some sanity! Luna: Excellent! *runs around, extremely hyper* Glorija: I feel soooooooooooo sleepy... *falls asleep* Tina: You can't go to sleep now! Slađana: I'm sleepy too... *falls asleep* Luna: Me too! *falls asleep and sings* I'm a pretty maideeeeeeeenn! Ć Category:I'm A Pretty Maiden Category:Discovery Baby Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Thank You Category:Discovering that poop not only exploded up your kid's back, but also leaked all over your sleeve